Homes, buildings, and other structures are required to utilize hazard detectors that detect the presence of a hazard with the home, building, or structure and that alert an occupant to a potential danger. Such hazard detectors often come with one or more buttons that may be selected or pressed to provide various inputs or commands to the hazard detector, such as silencing of an alarm. In many instances it may be desirable to enhance the tactile feel and/or feedback associated with user selection of the button. Such an enhancement may strengthen the user's experience in interacting with the hazard detector.